


Anniversary

by eckses



Category: xXx (Movies), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: AU for Xiang still being a kind-of baddie, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eckses/pseuds/eckses
Summary: It starts with a chase.It always starts with a chase. That's how the game works, Xander out on a job, cleaning up the world's messes, and Xiang, too proud to take orders from anyone, still pretending they're not on the same side.





	

It starts with a chase.

It always starts with a chase. That's how the game works, Xander out on a job, cleaning up the world's messes, and Xiang, too proud to take orders from anyone, still pretending they're not on the same side.

*

Xander’s been crouched on his ass for a couple of hours behind a stupidly ornate desk, waiting for a small, clever device of Becky’s to work its magic on an encrypted computer. He has to sit with it, make sure nothing happens to it.

“I only have one,” she’d warned him. “They’re very expensive.”

The computer and the desk belong to the head of a conglomerate with its fingers in a whole bunch of dirty pies, from human trafficking to highly suspicious arms deals, and Xander takes great pleasure in relieving his boredom by carving stylized Xs into the leg of the expensive desk. He’s shaking curls of varnish off his key when an explosion outside turns his head. By the time he turns back, his precious device is missing and a pair of long, black-clad legs are disappearing up into the ducts above his head.

He grins. _That’s more like it_. He stretches, pops his shoulders and climbs out of the open window.

Xiang is already waiting for him when he heaves himself up onto the roof and all Xander sees before Xiang flips onto the adjacent roof is a flash of white teeth and a little wave. A thrill pumps through Xander’s veins as the hunt begins, leaping after Xiang without a second thought.

Xiang weaves and dodges across the rooves, throwing down obstacles for Xander to somersault over, and Xiang laughs, like he always does, warming Xander with more than just adrenaline when he gets close enough to hear it. Today’s one of the days he lets himself get caught, slowing down just enough for Xander’s outstretched fingers to snag on his coattails and spin him around around and then they’re both wrestling and panting on the floor until Xiang grabs Xander’s ears and mashes their mouths together.

They don’t always do this. Sometimes they just fight, whip-fast punches and headbutts and sweeping kicks, until one of their respective crew members catches up and peels them apart. Sometimes Xiang bites Xander when he tries to kiss him and wriggles out of his arms like a snake before disappearing into the night. Sometimes Xander pins him down and they rub against each other frantically like they’re both 35 years younger.

It's been a year and this is the first time Xiang’s pulled away but lingered. He gets to his feet and Xander takes a moment to enjoy the view, Xiang’s hair sticking up on the side and his nice jacket all scuffed up. He opens his mouth and-

“ _My anaconda don’t… my anaconda don’t… my ana-_ ”

Xiang’s eyebrows threaten to rise right off of his forehead in incredulity. Xander grimaces and holds up a finger as he answers his phone.

“Kinda busy here… no… no… yeah, I know there was an explosion, it was- ” he glances up. Xiang raises his hands to head-height and gives a ridiculous little wiggle. “Talon. Talon set the explosion.” He gives Xiang a thumbs-up.

“… what, no… okay… okay, I’m on my way… I said I’m coming…” Xiang’s shaking his head now, lips narrowing in a scowl “… in a bit, I’m coming in a bit…”

Xiang mouths ‘hang up’.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna have to go… no, I’m not _compromising the mission_ … you guys’ll be fine without me for a few hours… Sere-”

The phone shatters, making him yell and stuff a bleeding hand in his mouth. Xiang gestures towards a service door with the gun in his hand.

“I don’t like to be kept waiting, Xander Cage.”

“They say patience is a virtue,” Xander grumbles. His hand _hurts_.

The door leads down into an emergency stairwell, and from there Xiang pushes him through another door. Xander realises he can’t stay angry for long with that ass in those jeans in such close range and he ends up too busy trying to get a grab (or another kiss) to realise where they’re going until he’s been maneuvered out into a fancy hotel hallway. An elderly woman passes by, wearing enough jewellery to retire on, and stares at the sight of Xander’s hands sneaking up Xiang’s sweaty shirt.

“Lucky me, huh?” he stage-whispers and winks. The woman looks highly affronted. It’s probably a good thing she hasn’t seen the glock pushed into Xander’s soft middle yet.

“Where you taking me, baby?” he murmurs against Xiang’s neck.

The hands wander higher and the gun prods deeper and Xander tries to push Xiang against the wall, completely uncaring of Madame Diamonds’ horrified bustling, or that of several of her friends. He’s never been very subtle, after all.

“I thought patience was a virtue?” Xiang grins with all his teeth. “Down this hall.”

*

As soon as they’re inside the door, Xiang loses the gun, lets Xander crowd him out and paw at his jacket and shirt and belt delightedly.

This is the longest he’s ever got to play with Xiang and he wants to make the most of it. He pulls Xiang’s shirt all the way off and makes an appreciative noise. He’s seen Xiang’s body before, of course he has, but not without his shirt bundled up under his armpits, and just _looking_ is more erotic than he thought it could be.

He watches Xiang’s hand slowly slide down over his own abs to pop open his fly and then Xander’s done just looking. He grabs Xiang from the back of his thighs and bodily throws him onto the bed, using the few inches and almost 100 pounds he has over Xiang to pin him down. Even with Xander’s advantages, it’s suspicious how easily Xiang goes down and Xander isn’t surprised in the least when his wrists are grabbed and forced together at the small of his back. He’s still on top, though, and he uses his weight to help him spread Xiang’s thighs further and rut against him, and goddamn but they’ve never been on a bed and the extra bounce is doing wonders (especially for the knee Xander refuses to admit creaks under his weight on cold concrete.)

He bends down and bites Xiang’s chin, because he can, and Xiang yanks his wrists but the strain just makes Xander’s shoulders bulge obscenely and anyway, he’s always liked it more rough than not. His grin widens when his wrists are suddenly separated again and everything spins as Xiang flips them over.

“Stay,” he’s instructed, like a dog, and he’s been ornery all night but right now he’ll obey for the reward of Xiang manhandling him for a second before dropping both their jeans off the side of the bed. It’s more difficult to stay in position, arms at his sides, when Xiang straddles him again, eyes dark and cock thicker than Xander would’ve expected. It’s almost impossible when Xiang lubes his fingers up and reaches behind himself. Xander _aches_ to get his own fingers up that ass, be the one to make Xiang’s cheeks flush, and his cock jumps when a soft noise escapes the back of Xiang’s throat as he shifts position.

“ _Stay_ ,” Xiang says again, as he bites open a condom and strokes it down on Xander, lifts himself up to sit on his cock.  He takes a minute when he’s all the way down, his flush spreading down to blotch over his chest, hands steadying himself on Xander’s abs, then he starts to move. He fucks exactly how he fights, complete control over every muscle and making it seem utterly effortless. Xander lets his head roll back with a groan. The slow, measured rocks of Xiang’s hips get his skin shiny with sweat and even though Xiang is doing all the work, Xander’s chest is heaving in no time with the effort of staying still until he just _can’t_ any more.

His big hands clamp tight on Xiang’s waist, and he lifts him up just enough to get his feet flat on the bed so he can thrust up into him. Xiang’s head drops forwards, panting as Xander pounds into him, and Xander goes harder just to hear Xiang’s gasps turn into little “uh uh uh” moans, biceps flexing with the grip he has on the headboard. He leans up to try and kiss Xiang again but in this position Xiang has enough space to lift his head out of the way, laughing breathlessly like he did on the rooftop, being a bastard just because he can. Xander repositions his legs again and _heaves_ , launching them too far sideways and landing heavily on top of Xiang on the floor, forcing their lips together again and getting his elbows under Xiang’s knees. The new angle gets him in deeper than before and Xiang’s ankles press against the back of his head as he clamps down with a bitten-off Mandarin curse.

Xander knows Xiang’s come, can feel the shudders in his thighs and the stickiness on their stomachs, but Xander’s hips are still working, back hunched as he thrusts and Xiang scratches at his shoulders, gasping, “stop, stop, _húndàn_ _fucking stop_.”

It’s another few thrusts, struggling against Xiang’s hands trying to shove him off the whole time, then Xander comes too, grinding his hips against Xiang’s ass trying to get it to last as long as possible before Xiang actually manages to escape, sliding round and sideways in a show of impressive flexibility in a man his age. Xander rolls on his back and peels the condom off, lazily playing with his cock, still not totally soft yet, until Xiang comes back from the bathroom and tosses a washcloth at his head with a disgusted sound.

*

They go to sleep together, with the sheets hastily thrown back on the bed and Xiang’s head on Xander’s huge pec. Xander lies awake for a long time, staring down at the spiky black hair and the smooth curve of what he can see of Xiang’s shoulder and tries very hard not to unpack a certain feeling he’s been keeping in his chest.

He tries to avoid it even more studiously when morning comes and Xiang is predictably gone, leaving nothing but Becky’s little pendrive on the pillow by Xander’s head and the bathroom in surprising disarray.

*

“Big guy, are you _sure_ this came out of the chairman’s computer?” Becky spins her chair around.

“Sure,” Xander tells her. He’s doing sit-ups and can’t see the look on her face.

“And you didn’t let anyone else handle it?”

“And you didn’t happen to run into anyone…?” Adele has come to snoop too and Xander rests his elbows on his knees so he can glare at them.

“I told you, Xiang’s team were snooping around and making noise, so I lay low for a bit, and then I came back here. That’s _it_.”

Becky rolls her eyes in the least convinced look Xander’s ever seen and turns her laptop around.

Bang in the middle, taking up the whole screen, garishly animated sparkling letters spell out: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY.

(Later Xander will swear vehemently that he didn’t grin and blush like a love-sick puppy but Adele has photographic evidence on her phone and she will never let him live it down.)


End file.
